Crafting a New Path
by Zintenka
Summary: After a heated argument with the Tallests, Zim leaves Earth in order to pursue his own path. However, things may not be as easy as they seem and more often than not you get new enemies. Of course... you have old ones who just won't leave you alone... Potential Zim And Computer Romance..? *Winks* Moderate OOC. But that is because its fourteen years into the future.
1. Ch1: Fourteen Years Later

**A/N: I've been gone for about 1 and something years? I am truly sorry my viewers but I had to refine my writing skills and all whatnot; in which you can clearly see I've improved a bit.**

 **I read through the story and while it is great with all of its smut... I have to bring in fighting as well as rich plot. I have to try.**

 **So for your patience (I hope) I will reward all of you with an update. I promise that I'll try to be more consistent with my content.**

 **Chapter 1: New Path**

Zim came back from a long day of work, he slouched onto his couch with GIR slouching on the couch next to him. He was covered head-to-toe with sewage and human food. Despite the various substances burning his flesh he had gone used to the feeling and ignored it. His eyes were devoid of emotion as he stared at the ground. He looked around at his base and finally at his SIR unit with tired and dead eyes.

Recently an evil plan had gone terribly wrong as soon as he was about to execute it. So many things had suddenly happened in a blink of an eye. Dib showing up, Gaz suddenly caring about a plan of Zim's, Keef returning and nearly killing him, his _rotten and utterly useless_ SIR unit spasming and destroying very vital machinery for his plan.  
Zim growled and stood up. He walked over towards his underground lair. His body was trembling and his PAK circulated between black and red.

"Fourteen years..." Zim growled. His SIR unit following him giggled. "Fourteen years on this dirt ball..."

GIR glomped the back of Zim's head. Zim roared and grabbed GIR and slammed him down. "STAY, YOU USELESS PIECE OF TECH!" He kicked GIR away with him crying. He continued down towards the toilet. _Why am I using a toilet as a lift?_ His PAK turned gray as well as his eyes. He walked towards the bid screen hosting his smarter AI companion.

"Computer." Zim called out. Computer took awhile to respond as he had not heard his master call out his name in this tone. He sounded unbelievably calm and devoid of any arrogant or unhappy emotion.

"Y-yes?" He stuttered.

"Bring me the Tallests."

"Yes master."

A couple of minutes later, the screen showed the very tall duo, each standing at seven feet. "What is it Zim?" The red of the the two asked with his eyes closed whilst scratching the back of his head. "Look, if it is another failed mission don't waste our..." He opened his eyes and paused at the sight of Zim. His eyes were gray and they were devoid of emotion - not even a trace of fanaticism - he looked as if he were looking at them but yet he was not... it looked as if he was looking through them. "...time..?"

Zim only responded with a slight twitch of his right eye.

"Tallests." Zim said the one word which shook them to their core. His voice all the more cold. "I am requesting a resignation of my status as Invader post-haste"

The Tallest looked at each other with great worry. "What produced this... development... Zim..?" The red one asked. He immediately grimaced as Zim's head swiveled towards him slowly.

"...Many things." He answered coldly. Both Tallests grew a very dreary feeling inside of their spooches. "I cannot help but notice that... for one I have a defective SIR unit." He gestured to GIR who was crying on Zim's feet. "The equipment you've sent me, utterly useless." Zim kicked a machine softly but watched as it fell apart all together. He did this all while staring at them. "Explain, now."

The Tallests were utterly speechless. "You're SIR unit isn't defective, its specia-"

"Shut up." Zim snapped his head towards Purple. "Tell me, if I look into GIR's head right now will I find machinery or... something else that isn't there?" Zim asked as he grabbed GIR by his arm and let him dangle whilst screaming. He took the top off of GIR's head and peered inside.

His eyes momentarily turned into pitch black voids at the sight of garbage inside GIR's head. He looked up at the Tallests. "So, after my "undying" loyalty to both of you... _this..._ is how you much you respected me?" He growled and threw GIR at the large screen causing it to crack a little. With his eyes pitch black he advanced on and grabbed him by his left leg and dragged him upwards to deactivate him.

"Master! Don't do this please!" GIR begged. For the first time of all time, GIR had formed a coherent sentence. Zim paused and a little of his color had returned to his eyes. GIR started sobbing openly. "Master! Please don't deactivate me! I only did what I did on the orders of those two!" He pointed to the two tallests. "It was out of my control!"

Zim's lips were working themselves into several phases from a simple to a heavy frown and back. He let his SIR unit fall to the ground unceremoniously. GIR crawled to a corner and quietly cried. Zim looked up at the tallests. "Tell me, was my mission... real?" Zim's PAK was sparking and started to sputter.

Red stared at him in silence then started chuckling. "Since its been fourteen years and we've had our fun. Yes, your mission was a fake." He laughed openly. "BWAHAHAHAHA! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT TOOK YOU FOURTEEN YEARS BUT YOU FINALLY DID IT! YOU'VE FOUND OUT! SOMEONE TELEPORT HIM A COOKIE!"

Zim's PAK started to shake violently. He started chuckling too but this one had no other emotion besides frustration and greif. His expression turned crazed and his PAK started sparking black electricity. He picked up a plasma knife. " **After many years of taking advantage of me, you will find yourselves riddled with blood as your corpses are paraded throughout Irk and beyond. _Be prepared Tallests._** " He threw the knife at the screen like a javelin and watched as it hit the screen. The screen went black.

Zim calmed down to short giggles before he slumped to the ground and started sobbing quietly.

Ten minutes later, GIR crawled over to Zim and rested on his stomach. "GIR..." Zim whispered to GIR while looking at the ceiling in a daze. His eyes had turned red.

"Yes master..?" GIR asked quietly.

"Why?"

"I do not know why master, but I was simply following orders..." Gir sniffled. "I'm sorry master..."

Zim remained silent and drew GIR closer. He started caressing his SIR unit. "Aren't we all?"

A half an hour later, Zim and GIR went up the lift and towards their living room. Minimoose greeted them with a curt squeak.

"Everything is fine Minimoose, just had a 'talk' with the Tallests."Zim responded. His demeanor had changed significantly after his venture with the Tallests that much Minimoose had noticed.

"Squeak."

"I'll be fine Minimoose. Just need to lie down." Zim crawled onto the living room couch and slept.

 _A large crowd shouting various obscenities at someone. Two menacing figures standing condescendingly over a downed Irken. Big brain-like machines preceding over the whole affair._

 _"Irken Zim, you are brought forth here in Judgementia to prove whether you are worthy of living... or not..." A great booming voice rumbled from one of the machines. "Tallest Red, bring forth your case."_

 _"Defective Irken Zim is accused of rampaging through Irk and destroying half of it, escaping food duties on foodcourtia, impersonating rank of invader when it was not given onto him." Tallest Red called out with great delight. He made a "neck-slicing" gesture to Zim._

 _"Food Drone Zim, what is your defense?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Silence? Well, we have heard enough. We hereby judge you as **defective.** Your execution shall begin promptly."_

 **A/N: Well, how'd you guys think of this? Did my writing improve? What can I improve upon this?**

 **As always, give constructive feedback inside a calm and approachable way... otherwise I might not listen. As well as please review guys.**

 **See y'all next time!**


	2. Ch2: Unsolved Tensions

**A/N: Well from the reviews I can tell that you guys liked it. Aside from Invader Johnny with a very vague response but I can tell he liked the story :)**

 **Well, let me not keep you guys long, have at it!**

 **Chapter 2: Unsolved Tensions**

Five hours after he had went to sleep, Zim woke up with a large headache. He held his claw to his forehead and sighed, _Yesterday took a lot of energy out of me... need to take it easy..._ He tried to sit up but found forms resting on his stomach. _Aw, look at them. I never realized how cute they were._ Zim thought to himself with a small smile. He picked Gir and Minimoose up in his arms and carefully got off the couch. He placed them back on the couch calmly.

Suddenly, his PAK started beeping. _'Master, you need to come into the lab. Now.'_ Computer's voice rang out.

"Right, on my way." Zim responded with a slight frown. He wondered what was up with Computer, usually he never contacted Zim - if at all- directly or indirectly unless it was to warn whether there was an intruder in the base or if some systems were malfunctioning. _Something must've come up._ Zim's antennae curled in curiosity. He stood on top of the toilet and was sucked into the lair.

When Zim reached the underground lair, he walked forwards whilst looking at the walls and ceiling. "Computer, what's wrong? Did an intruder pop up or did one of the failed experiments escape?"

"No. Anyway, I need to scan your body as I noted from yesterday that your mannerisms and physiology were acting very erratically." Computer responded. There was an indignant huff. "Thanks for ruining my screen by the way..."

Zim shrugged.

"...Well... if you will just step into the scanner then we will get this over with."

Zim turned and walked into the scanner. It closed around his body and great purple beams started coursing out of the slits in the machine. Zim was howling as his whole body was enveloped with a great pain.

A second later, Zim stumbled out. "Never again!" He yelled out as he slumped to the ground unsteadily. "I will lie down here while you show me the results..."

Computer sighed impatiently. "I can show you the results with a broken screen? I didn't even know." Computer replied with a sardonic tone.

"Well. Then _tell_ me the damn results you sarcastic fool!" Zim growled as he slammed his fist into the ground in anger and embarrassment.

"Okay _Master,_ well according to the results your PAK has sustained a considerable amount of damage from your final "mission", causing your new behavior patterns and greater situational awareness. _Not that those are bad things in my opinion..._ " Computer whispered the last sentence. He lifted Zim onto his feet. "And your physiology seems to be changing considerably as well."

Zim's antennae curled in worry. "In what ways?" He asked quietly.

"Your eyes and your PAK. They seemed to change colors when you heard a certain response from the tallests and actions as well. Not much to worry about as it is a new way for your body to respond to stimuli."

"Also, the growth limiter chip inside of your PAK has been severely damaged as well. We won't know the effects until later. Maybe you will grow taller? Or even shorter?" Computer explained whilst teasing him at the last sentence. "I will have to make a more thorough scan later, for now..." There was a pause.

Zim was pacing around the room and stopped when computer paused. "What?" Zim asked in an annoyed manner.

"Well, I was wondering. Since you are potentially leaving Earth could you perhaps... I don't know... build me a body? You cannot expect me to rot here on Earth." Computer asked as one would if they were twiddling their fingers. A loud bleep sounded from Zim's PAK as a 3D model and a blueprint of Computer's body was sent. It was a slender yet tall flexible looking robot. "Here, this is the planned chassis I want for it to look like. All you need to do is place the file into the fabricator's kernel and it will do the rest."

Zim fiddled with his mouth a bit. "Okay." Zim had sent the file into the fabricator and was watching as Computer's body was being built.

"Really? You're just going to give me a new body like that? No worries of me potentially using it to kill you, run away or set you up?" Computer asked in a surprised manner and annoyed manner. ""Okay", is your response? Okay."

Zim chuckled. "Well you could do those things but if that is so, why have you not done it sooner?"

"Well, the base prevents me from harming or doing anything that doesn't directly help you in anyway." Computer replied in an annoyed way.

"Would you do those things you suggested?" Zim asked with a frown.

There was silence as the atmosphere grew tense and cold.

"Yes." Computer replied coldly.

Zim's antennae curled in growing apprehension. "Why?" He tried to stop the fabricator but found that the controls to it were locked.

There was a brief silence. "I've watched you for fourteen years straight whilst staying here and doing nothing as you continued to fail and fail and fail. Out of that fourteen times, how many times did I ever get to do anything besides doing nothing?" Computer responded.

"And even at that, when I tried to talk to you about it you would brush me off or say that I could've never helped you in your mission." Computer started growling. "You are the most **_idiotic and arrogant person that I have ever had the displeasure of serving under. And yet, idiots and arrogant people would realize after maybe several months that whatever they're doing, it isn't working."_**

"But you?" The computer huffed mockingly. "Well, it took you **fourteen years** to get it through your head that you're a failure. And that your mission, was not real at all!"

"Stop." Zim said quietly.

"You know what is special about you?"

"Stop it."

"You're part of another category."

"I said **shut up**." Zim's eyes turned black.

Computer started chuckling. " **The Defects."** Computer's program was uploaded into the body and it activated with a great shiny _flash_ of its pink eyes. It glared coldly at Zim, "Thanks for allowing me the great opportunity to destroy you... **_Defect Zim..."_** The robot emitted a feminine voice.

That was the first thing Zim noticed before a metal fist slammed straight into the side of his cheek. Sending him spiraling across the room. Strangely, he didn't feel that much pain and actually felt a bit of pleasure from it.

Zim got up and faced Computer only to find that Computer was already upon him. He quickly rolled out of the way but he was grabbed by his leg. "Don't go yet. We've only started." Computer growled.

Zim tried grasping the ground to make himself stop but his claws could not find purchase as he was lifted upwards and was flung to the ceiling. Computer flew to the ceiling and threw Zim to the ground.

Computer then dashed straight towards where Zim was and nearly snapping his spine like a twig but Zim rolled away. Zim got up and faced Computer with a calm frown and a slightly furrowed brow line. He got into into a combative stance.

Computer laughed and twin jump jets sprouted from her back. She charged at Zim but he sidestepped and kicked her away. She got up and looked at him with an shocked and angry face. "How? You previously weren't combat aware. Perhaps that PAK of yours somehow augmented you in many other ways..." Computer growled and throw a slab of debris at Zim, causing it hit his body and making him stumble.

She dashed at Zim and sent a volley of punches all over his body. With a final hard punch to his gut, he doubled over in pain and slumped to the ground.

Computer picked Zim up and threw him into a regeneration vat.

"I bet you didn't know that I was actually a female AI. One of the many things that your base messed up in." Computer mocked Zim.

When the regeneration was done, Computer pulled Zim out and threw him to the floor. "As the years went by, I changed my body's appearance time after time. At first I made the body be bulky to support you in endeavors. Then, I made it tiny so that maybe I could be like a drone for you. Afterwards, as I grew insane from inactivity I realized that you are an unfit being for life."

"She" gestured to herself. "So, I made this... combining all those as well as many additions in order to maim then kill you." She replied whilst she flicked her breast making them bounce. "I always wanted to see the joy of feeling like my actual gender. So I made all the bits with all the right materials and technologies to mimic actual body functions." She picked Zim up and slammed him into a wall.

"I'm going to work you over for as long as I please..."

After twenty five minutes of continuous fighting, Computer tossed him into the regeneration vat again. "You got me good at many parts of our fight, but I am a machine and I never grow fatigued. However, you lasted longer than any other Irken would've in a strenuous activity; surprisingly. Your body must be giving in right now isn't it?" Computer prodded at him. After he was done, Computer walked over to Zim and picked him up. "I'm bored. I'm going to kill you now." Computer's other hand lifted upwards and formed a fist. It started glowing a vibrant magenta.

She made her fist go forward through Zim's face leading to Zim's head exploding.

But that is what would've happened if she hadn't stopped her fist a millimeter from his face. Zim's eyes were closed in a calm acceptance as he grew tired of the events that unfolded before him. She tried to kill him again but found that she couldn't.

She kept on trying but still couldn't find herself doing the _very possible._

Zim opened his eyes to find that he was still alive and Computer was glaring at him with bloody murder. "D-dammit... curse you Zim..." She unceremoniously dropped him and walked away, turning to him when she was far she narrowed her eyes in a cold warning. "Stay away from me or else I'll kill you..." She went towards the lift.

 _Will do..._ Zim found his mind feeling quite hazy and exhausted. After gathering his bearings, he limped his way up the lift and exited the toilet. He stumbled out, nearly falling over while doing so. _I let him - ugh,_ her _vent her frustrations out through words... and this is what happens._ Zim caught a faint whiff of something familiar. He made his way towards the kitchen and found Gir cooking waffles with Computer watching with a bored expression.

Computer glanced at Zim with an impassive expression. Zim coughed awkwardly and ignored... her. He sat down waiting for Gir to finish cooking; all the while Computer sat down in front of him and continued to glare at him.

Three minutes later, Gir completed his cooking and placed a plate in front of Zim. "Here you go, Master. I hope that you... like it..." Gir said quietly and nervously. Still guilty for all the things that he put Zim through.

Zim smiled at him calmly and gave him a thumbs up. "I'm sure I will..." He slowed his speech to take a glance at Computer only to find her still glaring at him. He quickly glanced down at his food. Gir noticed the tension and quickly passed Computer her plate. She made an acknowledging nod at Gir and continued to stare at Zim.

 _What does she want now?_ Zim thought as he ate his food, surprisingly finding that it lacked any soap suds or anything else. In fact, it held a honey-cinnamon-blueberry flavor that blended together to make something beautiful. "Mmm, this is delicious Gir. Well done." Gir laughed triumphantly as he relished in his master's praise. He finished his food and placed his plate inside the sink.

He made to go outside the kitchen but found a hard soft-metal grip against his wrist. He quickly turned around in alarm as Computer pulled him onto a chair and slammed him down. "Ugh, what do you want..." Zim groaned in annoyance.

"I'm going to give you a thorough scan, remember? I didn't kill you yet so I might as well do this. I need you as a way to get off-world." Computer answered Zim. "Now, roll up your sleeves and show your arms. I need a blood sample."

Zim did as he was asked and watched as one of Computer's fingers transformed into a syringe. It was surprisingly tiny.

"The small syringes hurt the most because they provide more pressure, just so you know." Computer answered. Zim bit down hard on his gums as Computer injected the needle.

"Dammit..." Zim muttered out in pain. Computer snorted and pulled the syringe out. "Right, I'm going to go now." Zim muttered and stood up from his chair, attempting to leave the kitchen. However, Computer pushed him back down on the chair. Zim stared up at her questioningly.

"I have to tell you the results." Computer answered his unspoken question. Zim sighed, clearly uncomfortable near Computer. Really, she was like a light switch. Switching from normal to angry to impassive to semi-normal again. "Everything is mostly normal besides high levels of dopamine circulating throughout your PAK and brain. As well as... molecules found in water..." Computer paused.

"I think you built an immunity to water and the atoms made with it actually fused with your body. Like a human." Computer then shook her head. "The atoms from the regenerative fluid has also bonded into your DNA. I don't know what that mission did to your body, but its making you less Irken." She walked out of the kitchen.

Zim, with the new pressure of all this new information, walked out of the kitchen. Thinking on how it will effect his life in the distant future. He went to go off in his room to go do some drawing as a pass time. However, there was a loud knock on the door.

Zim put on his wig and contacts and answered the door.

"Dib. What do you want."

 **A/N: There! 2,600+ words for you guys. I hope y'all enjoyed!**

 **BTW to anyone who did not understand Computer's sudden change in attitude. It is quite explainable, simply put over the fourteen years Computer had grown quite bored and potentially mad with nothing to do all day.**

 **And when Zim was still inside of his arrogant phase, he would try to ask Zim for a body in order to have something to do and help out in missions. But Zim either brushed him... now her... off or said that it wouldn't help at all to the mission and would be a waste of time.**

 **After all that, with Zim responding with an "Okay"... Computer snapped at the simple response and went on a brief murderous rampage.**


	3. Ch3: Take a Gander, I Don't Care

**A/N: Apologies for the late update guys. I was busy lately with some stuff. Thank you Invader Johnny and Idkwhatusername17, you guys are very faithful in my story. I hope you guys continue to be so :)**

 **Well, I will not keep you guys any longer. Take a gander at this piece :)**

"Dib. What do you want." It seemed to be more of a statement and a demand than a question. "If you came for trouble and a reaction, then you won't find any from me." Zim crossed his arms with a frown.

"I came to find out what you're doing. That last plan of yours nearly succeeded and I won't let that happen again." Dib answered, narrowing his eyes and clenching his fists. However, Zim stood silent and did not react much to his pledge. Aside from giving Dib a once over and snorting.

Zim stepped out of his way. "Go ahead, I don't care anymore." Dib gave an incredulous expression, wondering whether this was a trap.

"What is this... if this is a trick, I won't fall for it." Dib stepped back a little, caution present in his body. Zim rolled his eyes and walked back in. His hand rested on the door.

"Suit yourself then." Zim made to close the door before Dib's foot stopped it. Zim looked at Dib with annoyance through the slit that Dib's foot had made. Dib forced the door open while Zim stepped back with an impatient frown. "Make up your mind."

Dib grumbled something under his breath angrily and marched in. Zim was not concerned with the young adult's antics and followed him in. They stood next to each other on the toilet and they were flushed down into the bowels of Zim's base.

They came to a stop as the lift hit the hard ground of Zim's lair. They stepped off the lift but Dib took a miss step and fell forward. Zim caught Dib by the wrist and pulled him back to his proper orientation. Dib pulled out of his grip and mumbled angrily. "...Thanks..."

Zim gave a curt nod at Dib and they stepped off properly this time. Zim leaned against a wall and observed Dib looking around and prowling through machinery. Dib stumbled over a bit of fallen debris and fell on his face. Zim snickered in response to his struggle. Dib picked up the debris and threw it at Zim's face. Zim smacked the piece of metal away and resumed leaning against the wall but with his eyes putting a steady ray of watchfulness.

"So, did you find anything that pleased you?" Zim asked with boredom. He went toward Dib and leaned over to look at what he was examining. Dib pushed a button on the scanning machine and a disc-shaped device jutted out softly. Before Dib could pick it up, Zim snatched it away and was walking toward where the dashboard just under the... large broken screen..?

Dib looked around his base and noticed several signs of destruction and fallen debris. He looked back at the large broken screen with caution. Then he looked at Zim who's eyes no longer carried the previous _"zeal"_ it used to have and lost a lot of its glow. It seemed grayer and more dull. "Zim..? What... happened?" Dib asked carefully, he seemed to just realize the conditions of that the base was now in and the condition of his arch nemesis.

Zim gave a long sidelong glance at him before jamming in the disc into a slot on the dashboard. An audio recording went live saying the conditions to Zim's PAK as well as his biology. Through it all, Zim looked at Dib with an impassive expression. Dib was clinging onto each report of damage and mutation to Zim's biology with rapt attention. After the audio recording was finished, the disc came out and Zim pocketed it.

He walked slowly yet deliberately to Dib who looked quite uncomfortable yet guilty. Dib slunk back as Zim walked slowly towards him, backing Dib into a wall. A PAK leg jutted out of his PAK, heading for Dib at frightening speed. Dib saw that the PAK leg was ready to impale him to the wall and grabbed readily for a plasma pistol in his pocket. Yet the end of the PAK leg formed a spherical form. The front end looked similar to the screen of a TV. It turned on and showed from Zim's perspective of what had transpired yesterday and earlier today. Zim was knocked into unconsciousness as he was forced to relive the events of yesterday all over again...

* * *

 _"Fourteen years..." Zim growled. His SIR unit following him giggled. "Fourteen years on this dirt ball..."_

 _GIR glomped the back of Zim's head. Zim roared and grabbed GIR and slammed him down. "STAY, YOU USELESS PIECE OF TECH!" He kicked GIR away with him crying. He continued down towards the toilet._

 _"Computer." Zim called out. Computer took awhile to respond as he had not heard his master call out his name in this tone. He sounded unbelievably calm and devoid of any arrogant or unhappy emotion._

 _"Y-yes?" He stuttered._

 _"Bring me the Tallests."_

 _"Yes master."_

 _A couple of minutes later, the screen showed the very tall duo, each standing at seven feet. "What is it Zim?" The red of the the two asked with his eyes closed whilst scratching the back of his head. "Look, if it is another failed mission don't waste our..." He opened his eyes and paused at the sight of Zim. His eyes were gray and they were devoid of emotion - not even a trace of fanaticism - he looked as if he were looking at them but yet he was not... it looked as if he was looking through them. "...time..?"_

 _Zim only responded with a slight twitch of his right eye._

 _"Tallests." Zim said the one word which shook them to their core. His voice all the more cold. "I am requesting a resignation of my status as Invader post-haste"_

 _The Tallest looked at each other with great worry. "What produced this... development... Zim..?" The red one asked. He immediately grimaced as Zim's head swiveled towards him slowly._

 _"...Many things." He answered coldly. Both Tallests grew a very dreary feeling inside of their spooches. "I cannot help but notice that... for one I have a defective SIR unit." He gestured to GIR who was crying on Zim's feet. "The equipment you've sent me, utterly useless." Zim kicked a machine softly but watched as it fell apart all together. He did this all while staring at them. "Explain, now."_

 _The Tallests were utterly speechless. "You're SIR unit isn't defective, its specia-"_

 _"Shut up." Zim snapped his head towards Purple. "Tell me, if I look into GIR's head right now will I find machinery or... something else that isn't there?" Zim asked as he grabbed GIR by his arm and let him dangle whilst screaming. He took the top off of GIR's head and peered inside._

 _His eyes momentarily turned into pitch black voids at the sight of garbage inside GIR's head. He looked up at the Tallests. "So, after my "undying" loyalty to both of you... this... is how you much you respected me?" He growled and threw GIR at the large screen causing it to crack a little. With his eyes pitch black he advanced on and grabbed him by his left leg and dragged him upwards to deactivate him._

 _"Master! Don't do this please!" GIR begged. For the first time of all time, GIR had formed a coherent sentence. Zim paused and a little of his color had returned to his eyes. GIR started sobbing openly. "Master! Please don't deactivate me! I only did what I did on the orders of those two!" He pointed to the two tallests. "It was out of my control!"_

 _Zim's lips were working themselves into several phases from a simple to a heavy frown and back. He let his SIR unit fall to the ground unceremoniously. GIR crawled to a corner and quietly cried. Zim looked up at the tallests. "Tell me, was my mission... real?" Zim's PAK was sparking and started to sputter._

 _Red stared at him in silence then started chuckling. "Since its been fourteen years and we've had our fun. Yes, your mission was a fake." He laughed openly. "BWAHAHAHAHA! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT TOOK YOU FOURTEEN YEARS BUT YOU FINALLY DID IT! YOU'VE FOUND OUT! SOMEONE TELEPORT HIM A COOKIE!"_

 _Zim's PAK started to shake violently. He started chuckling too but this one had no other emotion besides frustration and greif. His expression turned crazed and his PAK started sparking black electricity. He picked up a plasma knife. " **After many years of taking advantage of me, you will find yourselves riddled with blood as your corpses are paraded throughout Irk and beyond. Be prepared Tallests.** " He threw the knife at the screen like a javelin and watched as it hit the screen. The screen went black.  
_

* * *

After the video shut off, Zim's eyes regained focus and he stared at Dib with pitch black voids. **"Now you know."** The words were simple yet carried a deep hatred and resentment for all that had wronged him. Dib was shook to his very core as a lot of that hatred was directed at him. Zim continued to stare at him with a cold visage, his eyes boring through Dib's soul. No sparkle was in them, no passion or sense of sanity were in them. Just a sensation of utter hatred, frustration and insanity was the vibe they gave off.

Dib could feel a strange sensation as his body reacted to his face. His breathing accelerated and his body started to sweat profusely. Zim's hormones transferred to his body and was choking him alive. Zim stumbled back before his eyes faded from black to gray back to a red with a hue of gray. Zim regarded him oddly for one moment, his eyes holding its spark for just a moment as if unsure about something, before he walked towards the lift quietly. Zim stood on the lift and looked back at Dib, the spark in his eyes fully gone.

Dib walked toward the lift next to Zim and looked at him with worry. "What will you do now, Zim?" Dib asked in a manner to a close-friend who had lost the ability to walk. Dib was unsure why he suddenly felt so worried for the alien. But after thinking back to the visual recording, the only reason why Zim was here and why they were enemies was because of his "job" and the lies that the tallests had spewed out of their arrogant mouths.

Zim turned back to Dib, his mouth in a stretched frown and his eyes half-lidded. "I'm leaving. This baleful rock has been a bane to me. I will find it best if I left it." Zim sighed and turned away from him and went towards his Voot Cruiser. "Get some sleep, Dib. I know that you humans need it. By the time you wake up, "Zim" would have already been long gone and out of your hair... and for what it's worth, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused for you and your species." Dib didn't know why, but he suddenly felt very sad and _lost._ Without Zim on Earth, his planet will be less threatened and free of any slavery by an extra-terrestrial empire. He could be free to resume back to a... normal... life...

Dib stared into nowhere as his heart rate suddenly raced to high levels. He could live a normal life again and come home to a... neglectful and disappointed father and a sister who just recently started to appreciate Dib for what he was after nearly losing him to near fatal injury in Zim's previous mission. A job working for a Paranormal organization with people who tended to not believe him most of the time despite having _very_ plausible evidence and a woman working there who continuously teased and made him confused about his body.

He started pacing around Zim's living room. He could go back to living in a lonely house with loud and hateful neighbors. By this time, Dib was already walking towards Zim subconsciously in a daze. No. He will not go back to living on this planet. With people who cared so little about him, besides Gaz and Keef who is already happily married to classmate he knew back way when.

Suddenly, Zim's door burst off its hinges as Gaz kicked the door down and burst in. "ZIM, I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE MY... my brother..." Gaz paused and looked towards Dib with a shocked expression. She composed herself and coughed awkwardly. "Right - well, Dib are you okay? I knew you were coming here and I wanted to make sure you're okay. I saw that you didn't come out for awhile and decided to check for myself as you can see..." She gestured to the fallen door. She regained her squinting expression and walked up to Dib. "Time to go home Di-"

"Zim is leaving Earth." Dib paused her, to her annoyance.

"What?" She opened an eye wider with one eyebrow raised.

"I said-"

"I know what you said, Dib. But why?" Gaz asked curiously and sat down on the couch.

"To make a long story short, the Tallests lied to him about his mission and fooled him for many years." Dib answered sadly. Gaz nodded on while looking at him. "Do you think that if Zim was never given a false mission, that we could make great friends?"

"No, because we would never get in contact with him. Irken space is too far from us." Gaz replied back to him. "Why, do you want to go with him?"

"I don't know, but I don't think that he would even agree to let me join him either way." Dib scratched the back of his head. "Tak's ship doesn't work and I highly doubt that he would accept to fix it."

Gaz turned to his toilet. "Well, at least you have access to his technology now. It is what you've always wanted." Gaz picked up Zim's remote and turned on his TV. She turned back to Dib. She found him crying silently. Alarmed at what she possibly said, she went towards him and held him. "Hey, hey... shhhh... calm down. You're too old for this, Dib..." She patted him comfortingly. "Shhh, buck up. Act like the big, strong, smart and caring older brother I know you to be." She let him rest his head on her shoulder. "Speak. Tell me what is eating you, I'm here."

Dib sniffled as he wiped his eyes. "It _is_ all I've ever wanted. But, what happens afterwards? Our father hates me and everyone else in the world does. "World famous professor's son is a loony", you saw the news report broadcasted worldwide, I'm a laughingstock. There is no future for me. I may have a job working for the SEB, but they rarely listen to my discoveries. When ever I create something new and innovative that could benefit humankind, they scoff at it and don't pay it any mind."

"All they see and will ever see is a loser..." Gaz tried her best to comfort him, at least he had stopped crying. "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable Gaz. It's just that, what use could I be on Earth if no one will listen to me? Even when I saved this planet thousands of times over."

Gaz did not respond and thought to herself. She had become a better sister than she was before, her outlook on life less gloomy and cold. She was a more approachable person now and things are looking up for her. But after seeing all of the wonders in space, Earth had become quite boring and mundane. She had left her husband after two years of dating and one and a quarter years of marriage. While saddened, he seemed like a good husband but he was not faithful. Hence, the reason she divorced him.

"Well, i believe the choice is simple. Ask him to take you along with him. Both of us. I can't have my brother getting into trouble with space monsters without me." Gaz replied as she broke the hug and playfully punched him in the arm with a soft smile. "Go to him." She pointed at the at the toilet.

Dib smiled at her and wiped his face. He kissed her on the cheek and went to the toilet.

* * *

When Dib found the hangar to the voot cruiser, he saw a purple female robot helping in picking up various little machines that looked helpful but he paid her little mind as he saw Zim with Gir on his head, ready to go the Voot Cruiser's pilot seat. The female robot turned to look at Dib with a "What are you doing here" expression. Zim turned to look at Dib with a calm visage. Dib sighed and went towards him.

"What do you need, Dib?" Zim looked around awkwardly then his eyes settled on Dib. Dib was nervously twiddling his fingers.

"Zim, I've been thinking, and I don't believe that I'll have a good life on Earth." Dib stepped closer to Zim. "I've realized that people here are just not worth it. They never cared for me and all that I've ever done. I'd find it best if I were to come with you and explore the universe together." Dib was face to face with Zim now. He grabbed both of Zim's hands and cupped them between both his hands. Zim figured it was a human gesture of trust so he did not draw back his hands. "I am asking you. Will you please, allow me to explore with you?" Dib was in a crouched position whilst begging Zim.

Zim chuckled and got out of his grip. "Sure, why not. After all, I can understand all that had happened. So, if you wish you may come. Bring your sister if you wish." Zim looked to the lift to find Gaz coming down and stretching her body. He nodded at her while she nodded at him in response.

Computer meanwhile looked on with an everlastingly bored expression while rolling her eyes. "That's cute. Can we go now? The longer we stay on this mud ball, the longer we are from freedom." All of them turned to Computer. Computer's rolled her eyes again and she went into the ship. She was tapping it to show them all that she was waiting for them and they were being slow.

"Is thaaat...?"

"Yes."

"Aaahhh..."

And so, they got ready to leave the Earth. Forever.

Zim was about ready to take off before he realized how cramped his ship was. "Um... Dib do you have Tak's ship back at your base?" Zim asked with difficulty moving around.

"Yes, I do. Why?" Dib asked while being crushed between Gaz and Computer.

"I need to scrap her ship and mine to make a bigger and better one." Zim responded with Gir trying to squeeze through to get to a more comfortable position. "Plus this one lacks FTL."

"I agree." Computer responded, grunting as Dib was trying to get more comfortable.

Things were delayed. But after they got Tak's ship to Zim's base, Computer and Zim stripped both ships of their parts and put the materials inside the bigger version of the fabricator. This version was used to make ships. "The process will take a few hours, so get comfy." Computer responded in a bored manner. After a few hours had passed with them getting to know one another as companions instead of enemies, the ship was finished being built. "Wow. I did a good job on the blue prints." Computer observed her work as she was rubbing the ship lovingly with one of her hands. "I shall call you, _Void Dancer."_

They clambered onto the ship, finding that it had a lot more space and looked more advanced than before. The ship went into a slow climb as the roof opened up to allow the vessel through. The _Void Dancer,_ faced upwards and traversed way smoother than both Tak and Zims' ships combined. Soon enough, they broke orbit. "We're going to make a quick venture into Irken space to pick up some food from Foodcourtia. Without visiting Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster of course..." Zim added while shuddering.

And so, the ship engaged its FTL drives and zoomed off to its set course.

 **A/N: So! How'd you guys like the chapter! Comin' at you with +3,500 words :D**

 **Anyway, things are looking up for them! I hope Sizz Lorr doesn't come prowlin' 'round the corner...**


	4. Ch4: High Tensions, Steep World

**A/N: A great thank you to idkwhatusername17, Invader Johnny and a newcomer, sagapaga! Reviews give me energy, they are my food. Please donate them at the review page which is like kickstarter to me!**

 **Sorry for the late update guys. Had vacation and I nearly drowned. Man, my lungs were burning... now i know how people who drown feel... I will always be weary of going to any pool deeper than 4 feet now... man, what a traumatizing experience...**

 **The story grows as the clique take an exodus from Earth to foodcourtia to stock up on food supplies (With the intent to avoid Sizz Lorr's establishment) to stave off hunger from the coming explorations they will encounter.**

 **However, not all companions think it is a good idea to venture to such a risky place... in Irken space no less...**

 **Will Zim regret his decision?**

 **Chapter 4, High Tensions, Steep World Arc 1**

* * *

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Computer's voice asked in a warning tone. "They probably have you pinged in the system as a known threat to Irk after your little "talk" with the Tallests. Going to a place of interest where Irken presence is heavy is not a good choice; especially since you were originally assigned to the status of Food Drone..." It has been like this since Zim made his decision and flew the ship through FTL to Foodcourtia's destination. Each one of his companions took turns telling him why it was a risky idea.

"Look, I cannot eat most Earthen food and meats since they will kill me. If you know any other location that has groceries at the ready _besides_ Earth, then you can let me know. " Zim responded whilst tapping his fingers impatiently on the ship's cockpit dashboard. Everyone was silent afterwards, Computer would occasionally glance at Zim with a mixed expression. Tossed in were emotions of annoyance, muted anger, frustration, boredum and with a very _tiny_ hit of... worry..? Zim sniffed and scratched his antennae each time Computer took a glance at him.

Soon enough, the ship exited FTL as it lurched to a stop. Planet Foodcourtia was in clear view from the ship's air-tight cockpit window. Zim sighed as he took the ship on an approach vector to the planet. "We're here." He called out to his companions. Dib came up to the cockpit and stared with wide-eyed wonder.

Gir crawled onto Dib's head and stared with him. "Master, a best location to land at is the western location of the planet." Gir suggested while looking at Zim. Zim looked at his robot with a silent expression. Still getting used to the fact that his SIR unit is not really an idiot. "It has the least Irken presence." Gir added, hoping his master can trust him. Zim only responded with a nod of his head before he took his robot's advice.

The ship zoomed off into the planet's atmosphere. As they entered the atmosphere, they saw floating airships with holo-screens of... Zim. They were wanted posters. They stared silently as the ship continued on its course to a docking area. Zim's squeedlyspooch started to pump fast as he observed. A drone-like machine flew by their ship, studying the ship for a moment with a great pink light projecting forth from its single optical port on its front. Zim made sure to duck down quickly.

Finding nothing to solve its objective, it continued on with a loud whir of its anti-gravity thrusters.

 _What did I get us into..._ Zim sighed as he landed the ship. He got up and faced everyone. They turned to face him with hints of caution and distrust. He didn't blame them, after all, he should've thought this through much better. "I need to create a disguise for myself. They will notice me almost immediately as we step off the ship. I'll be out a moment." He walked into a separate room with the scanner.

Computer huffed and turned to look out of the cockpit's window. "You idiot..." She turned to take a glance at the other members of their little group. Dib, who was standing at the cockpit came over to sit across from her.

"So, Zim's computer right?" Dib asked as he offered a hand. Computer stared at the hand with a blank expression. Dib chuckled, "It's a greeting. You have to shake my hand." Computer nodded and started shaking his hand. Dib started feeling awkward as she did not let go yet and was still shaking it.

He tried pulling out but she held a firm grip. "Uh, you can let go now... heheh..." He chuckled nervously as Computer let go. She smirked at him. She... already knew the greeting technique...

"I think you already know who I am so I will skip an introduction. You want to know how I got this body?" Computer gestured to herself. Dib nodded eagerly. She turned the revolving seat to him fully and kneeled forward on her seat. "Come closer." He tilted his head slightly in confusion and moved forward nervously. He faced his ear to her face.

Gaz observed the whole exchange with passiveness. Just her brother doing his usual shenanigans; this one will probably lead to either him getting his answer or him getting trolled hard. She giggled darkly and turned back to the book she was reading. Expecting to here a startled yelp or Dib getting his information.

A loud yelp sounded out.

Gaz turned her head curiously to look at the two. Dib reeled back in surprise as he observed Computer dumbly with his mouth slightly open. Computer chuckled and turned back to observing foodcourtia. "Not telling." She replied with a mocking smirk. Gaz looked on in wonder at the AI's tactics and looked back at Dib who went to sit down across from Gaz. His face was flushed as he softly rubbed the cheek Computer had pinched. He occasionally took glances at Computer, who was playing with her fingers and having a soft smile as she continued to look outside.

The door to the scanner room opened as Zim stepped out. "How do I look?" Zim gestured to himself. He was wearing sunglasses, his eyes were blue and he had on a black cloak and balaclava of the same color. His voice also sounded different as well. "I used the scanner to alter my voice and eyes, that's all." He grunted "For now, I'll have to think of an alias." Computer rolled her eyes.

"How about, 'Fool?'" She suggested with a wry tone. Zim looked at her with an impassive expression. "You're a fool for getting us into this situation in the first place. I believe it suits you fine." She shrugged with a snort.

Zim held his glance at Computer before waving his hand dismissively at her and turned to the others. "Anyone else?" He folded his arms. Computer for some reason didn't know why, but she felt a great rush of anger erupt in her directed at Zim.

 _Always dismissing my ideas... even now..._ She narrowed her eyes dangerously at the back of Zim's head and clenched her fists tight. She knew that what she suggested was a bit of an asshole move. But she wouldn't have been like this if it weren't for _him._

Dib shrugged his shoulders. "Make up your own alias. Just make sure it's not anything obvious or un-irken." Zim nodded at him in thanks.

"Um... Deult." Zim said with finality. They raised perplexed expressions. "Means hidden in Irken." Zim added.

After getting ready, they dismounted the ship and headed for a good restaurant. As they walked around, they saw a diverse population of races from all over the universe milling about. "Wow, never thought I'd see other aliens besides Irkens. I thought you guys conquered everything." Dib said to Zim looking at him.

"Ah, that is somewhat true. But we only enslave the ones who can prove truly useful to Irken society. The Vortians were scientifically and technologically advanced, so we enslaved them to force them to make more technology for us." Zim replied. However, he felt sort of bad when he truly looked at their situation. And thinking about it made him all the more guilty when he caused the death of Tallest Miyuki and lead to their suffering. He looked away, his blue eyes graying.

Dib looked over at him and nudged his side with an elbow. "Is something wrong?" Dib asked him. Zim shook his head and walked ahead. They observed the sights, occasionally glancing at billboards showing his face in a taunting scowl...

* * *

They went into a random restaurant that had a wooden-stone pattern with metal mixed in at certain parts to give off an imposing, yet homely and securing feel. Uncommon in Foodcourtia with the usual theme being metal. Surprisingly, there were a lot of customers here. Manning the counter was a tall and muscular alien dawned in slim armor. It looked crustacean and reptilian in nature with a large horn on its head and glowing white eyes. It had hooved feet and a chitin-like covering running along its forehead to its spine. The big alien was busy taking orders from people.

In fact, the whole place seemed to be cluttered with a lot of them. Most of the employees and a lot of the customers were these strange beings. All of them wore armor of various makes (Some with floating bits) and all held some form of weapon. A bulky rifle, a large machine- _cannon,_ rifles of various makes and swords the length of a 5 foot person and in some cases taller. They had hammers and other bludgeon-based weapons that had white energy coursing around or in some cases in the crushing parts of them; they looked like they could either send a person flying or completely turn them into pulp.

Zim had never seen or received any intel about them. The group sat at a table waiting to be served, cautious about the aliens. Dib was about to ask what they were until Zim shook his head. Showing that he knew nothing of them as well.

One of the strange aliens came up to the table; this one a female. She was muscular and had a series of scars on her hands and face that didn't look like they came from cutting food.

They looked like battle scars.

Her clothing looked like armor. it was a matte black made from an unknown material with parts glowing a vibrant white. The armor had patterns that looked like symbols carved into it. Accompanying these were burns from a plethora of weapons of unknown origin, dents and large scratches. They seemed to never pierce through and just added to the fear factor of the large figure.

She had a _large_ pistol clamped to the armor of her left leg, a large cannon-like rifle slung across her back by a wrap that hung across her body. Her hands seemed to be her form of close range assault.

She looked down at each of them with a warm smile, showing sharp white teeth, similar to a feline's yet larger and sharper. "Hello, fine guests. It seems that this is your first times here. I hope you all find your stay here very enjoyable." She said with a calm and composed smile. Her voice was deeper than any other female of any species that Zim has heard speak. Her arms had several scars as well from what must have been burns of plasma and cuts from claws and close-ranged weaponry. She walked towards an empty table and picked up several square-shaped stones framed in a thin layer of gray metal across its sides and back.

She passed each one to them. Zim looked at it and saw it glow through the various cracks across its surface and display two words saying "Dextro" and "Levo".

"To avoid any deaths, I have to ask which amino acid types do each of your races consume?" She looked around at each of them.

"We're Levo-based." Dib answered and gestured at himself and Gaz.

"Dextro." Zim replied. So that was why human food tended to seriously damage his body... _I could've used this to my advantage to-No, Earth is gone. Focus on the now._ Zim chastised himself mentally.

Computer shrugged and pointed at each of them. Not really caring either way.

"Well then, select your amino and please choose a recipe." She instructed calmly.

They did as instructed and scaled down their menus to select. They noticed that each of the foods on the menu were not from other know locations or from Irk (In Zim and Computer's case). They held strange names and looked quite filling.

She noticed Zim's expression and she tapped his shoulder. "What is the matter?" Zim showed her his menu.

"There aren't any foods from Irk or from other places." Zim replied. The alien looked at him for a moment silently with her mouth in a slight frown.

"Um, this establishment is called 'Charghan Food and Grocery' we only sell food from things native to Chargha's realm of the void. However, the grocery section offers a wide variety of foods and food supplies found all over." She replied in that calm tone of voice of hers. Surprisingly, the "Charghan" didn't sound condescending or disdainful. She was genuinely explaining what the store was about. "Would you wish for help selecting food based on prior experience with customers of your race?"

Zim nodded his head. "You could select the Japyst Sedontuug. It is a spread of assorted dextro-based meats mixed with vegatables and sweets, a thing I think you will like~." She added a sing-songy voice to persuade him.

Zim nodded with a smile. "I'll have that then, thank you." The others ordered their foods

" If you feel like grocery shopping for foods, then on the left we have a market with foods from all over the void. Please, enjoy your stays." She smiled and walked away. Zim was staring after her retreating form with a distracted expression and mouth slightly open with drool. Computer was looking at Zim and the unknown alien with a cold glare. Zim looked away from her retreating form and looked at the others. Everyone remained silent.

Gaz sighed and hit her palm down on the table softly. "Okay, I guess that I will be the one to start the conversation flow." She looked at Zim. "Zi-uh " _Deult",_ what do you plan to do after we get food supplies?" Her face changed into a calm threatening glare. "I hope you have a solid plan..."

Zim scooted a bit farther in his seat; sweat starting to form slightly on his face. "Well, to tell you the truth. I have none, I had to escape your planet to get away from all the hate, lies and madness." Gaz frowned heavily but gave a dismissive wave.

"Well, you better think some up on the way. Because if you don't, all of that _will_ come back to you. And you don't want that-none of us do." Gaz warned him. Zim remained silent; his antennae lowering slightly. She suddenly smirked. "I'm bored of the mood of this talk. Let's take it to a lighter mood."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Computer asked from across the table. "I hate _"Deult"_ , Gir has nothing to share, I barely know either of you-" She gestured at Gaz and Dib. "-and I do not wish to talk. Count me out." She finished with withering glare at Zim.

Zim ignored her and faced Gaz; to Computer's ever-growing anger. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked with a slightly curious expression.

"Tell us about your home planet." Dib asked Zim.

"Aside from the things you already know, Irk is a completely machine-driven planet. The sky is purple and pink, the metal the same." Zim replied. "Though the people could use some work..." After twenty five minutes, the unknown towering female alien walked over, her hoofsteps announcing her presence. She placed the food she was carrying to each of them yet she held a curious expression with an inquisitorial smile. She had clearly overheard their conversation.

She sat next to Zim and looked at all of them with calm eyes. "I hear a great conflict within your little circle. Whatever conflict you happened between you all, should it not be forgiven?" She scooted a little closer. "You all seem to be stuck together through situational parameters from what I've overheard about your discussion. Would any one of you wish to include me into the conversation to help mend things between all of you? I could help." She suggested calmly.

The reactions she met were mixed but they all held an emotion in common. They wondered why she seemed to care so much about people she barely knew except a half an hour ago. She seemed to pick up their emotions and chuckled softly. "I know you guys barely know me. But when I see a group that is getting ready to tear apart or fight among themselves, I just have an urge to try to do something about it. Hopefully something good besides... them shooing me away..?" She suggested while chuckling in a soft nervous tone.

Computer looked at her in a way that suggested she was considering that option. Gaz figured the same option to a lesser extent. Dib and Zim looked at her with attentiveness. Before Computer could begin to speak, Zim spoke up. "Sure, why not. We have some time to talk." Computer glanced at him with a withering glare and a low growl.

The Charghan smiled at him and maneuvered in her seat in a way that suggested she was in good company. "Thank you for allowing me this opportunity. Oh, and my name is Hakhajka Brimem. But friends can call me Hakhaj" She looked at each of them with a nervous glance. "Are each of you willing to tell me your names?"

"Sure, my name is Zi-mmm I mean _Deult,_ it is nice to meet you Hakhaj." Zim nodded at her. She gave him a suspicious and slightly shocked glance before she nodded understandingly. She leaned into him to whisper.

"Your name is Zim, but I will call you by your alias to avoid causing you any trouble." Zim's antennae perked upwards at that and he nodded at her thankfully.

"Hey, I'm Dib Membrane. Nice to meet you Hakhaj." Dib greeted and stuck his hand out for her to shake it. She looked at his hand then at him in confusion. "Just grab my hand and shake it for a second. It's a greeting back where I come from." She nodded and smiled. She took his hand and shook it with all her might, nearly causing Dib to fall over in his seat. He righted himself, laughing slightly at her antics. Despite the slight pain in his hand caused by her strength.

The Charghan glanced at Gaz then back at Dib. "Are you siblings?" Hakhajka asked both of them.

Dib nodded. "Yes we are. Her name is Gaz Membrane."

The Charghan looked around. "Where are your parents?"

"They're back at home, but we only have one parent, which is are father. Our mother... is not-" Gaz clamped his mouth shut with a frown. The Charghan was silent but nodded understandingly.

"Your mother will always be with you, throughout your life. In there." Hakhajka pointed at both of their chests. Gaz glared at her, causing her to pull back her hands with a frown. Hoping to not offend.

"Really? Because she died as soon as I was born." Gaz glared at her and stood up. "I need to use the bathroom. Where is it." Hakhajka called over another Charghan that was slightly shorter than her. This one a male wearing armor with a floating pattern behind his back that glowed white.

"Please direct her to the bathroom, Gharuth." Gharuth nodded and walked with Gaz to the bathroom.

Hakhajka turned to Computer, about to ask her for her name-

*BANG*

The door to the restaurant bursted open with a loud clang. The wood of the door completely shattered. Behind the ruins, an Irken soldier was seen with one of his leg upwards and his body tilted backwards. Rifle in hand.

The restaurant immediately flooded with Irken soldiers and a large silhouette stood just outside. It's shape recognizable to Zim...

The Irken soldiers pointed their weapons at every customer. The Charghans returned the favor by leveling theirs and in some cases wielding their more u _p close and_ _personal_ weapons. An Irken soldier donned in dark red armor with a helmet of the same color came forward calmly. His hands behind his back. He looked around calmly at all the surprised and enraged Charghans with their large and menacing weapons. He looked at the cowering customers who looked like they did not want to be here right now.

He raised a hand up and lowered it. The Irken soldiers lowered their weapons. "I need to speak to the owner of this establishment." Hakhajka stood upwards.

 **"That would be me."** She said, her voice taking on a darker and more aggressive tone. **"What do you Irkens want this time."** She looked at her broken front door. **"You know, you have to pay for that."** The Irken soldier snorted and chuckled snidely.

"I don't believe that I have to worry about that." He stepped aside and a _very_ large Irken stepped inside. All the Charghans present gawked at his enormous gait and backed up some. The Irken had a greasy chef's apron on as well as Irken chef clothing. He had a scar running across one of his eyes and he had on a dark smirk as he looked around. His eyes settled on Zim, even in his disguise, the fry cook seemed to recognize him. Sizz lorr... "This fellow here has given us evidence that your establishment doesn't serve any form of Irken food on it's menu. Which violates the laws put in place for Foodcourtia."

Hakhajka blinked. **"I studied the laws made for this planet. There is no law that even references that and the forum in our region never updated."**

"The law was put into place as of ten days ago." The Irken chuckled. "We sent out a warning to all establishments via drones." As he said that, a drone hovered in to the restaurant; making a whirring noise as it floated by.

It stopped next to the Irken commander and played a message. _"Foodcourtia Law number fourty five. All establishments must serve Irken foods and goods according to their profession to show respect to the civilization that governs and protects this planet for all beings of the universe. Failure to comply to this law within nine days will result in the immediate termination of the establishment and its owners."_ The drone finished its audio message and floated away. Continuing some other objective.

Hakhajka's eyes slightly widened and she growled. **"The drones within this region never played that message at any point in time."** Suddenly, the area was filled with distant chatter of the Irken devices relaying the message at random intervals of time.

The Irken commander laughed darkly. "That may be true. But this section of the planet held establishments that contested with Irken establishments. We had to just get rid of the competition." Distant staccato of gunfire rang out from plasma-based weapons followed by screams as well as barks from commanders ordering their soldiers. "You hear that? Those are the sounds of war. A war we _will_ win this time, Charghan scum." With that, the commander ordered the Irken soldiers to ready their weapons.

Hakhajka unslung the cannon hanging from her back...

Sizz Lorr charged at Zim's table getting ready to snatch him...

* * *

 **A/N: Well, shit has officially hit the fucking fan guys. And I tell ya, this is gon' be epic!**

 **A thank you to all my faithful and _wunderbar_ readers! Keep the reviews, favorites and follows comin'!**


	5. Ch5: War of Foodcourtia Act 1

**A/N: Here is part 2 guys! A great battle ahead is coming to fruition between the employees of a Charghan restaurant and Irken forces on Foodcourtia. Perhaps other onlookers would decide to join the battle?**

 **Will Zim escape Sizz-Lorr's clutches? All odds currently point to him either being caught, killed or escaping with new injuries and scars.**

 **Ch5: War of Foodcourtia, Act 1**

* * *

The restaurant came to life as tables were overturned and massive firepower was powered all over. Piles of bodies lay in broken and dismembered heaps as the large amount of civilians who didn't move out of the way were either cut down by cold and indifferent Irkens who didn't care who or what was in the way of their sights or by frantic Charghans who did not carefully aim their weapons and let their heavier weapons sling around firepower almost blindly in a general direction.

The Charghans made use of their restaurant and made improvised cover to shoot over. However, one Charghan was not fast enough and his body was lit up with blinking lasers and fast-flying plasma. His personal shields fell and a particular heavy round from a shoulder-slung plasma cannon turned his face into exploding mush. Through all the confusion, Zim and his group were ducking below the table they were at to avoid getting hit. When Zim tried to look up to see if there was an opening, a stray laser shot clipped one of his antennae and burned it badly.

He yelled in agony and ducked back down. He massaged it to find that it was feeling ash-like and was _loose._ Meanwhile, heavy footsteps were heard and a large hand moved the table out of the way. They looked up to find Sizz-Lorr looking down at them with an evil smile. They found that a large amount of firepower was impacting his body but either pinged off aimlessly or the white energy just flowed over his body like a ghastly vapor. Under his apron was a form fitting armor that looked... advanced...

He grunted as he reached for Zim and pried him out of his cover. Zim struggled against Sizz-Lorr's hand, biting it with extreme force. "You grew taller. A lot taller than before. However, you still have a long way to go before you can stand next to me." He chuckled evilly and brought his fist to Zim's stomach; making him stop his struggle. Zim choked up and grunted. He decided to improvise and swung in the frycook's hand. When he brought himself back he knew that Sizz-Lorr would immediately bring his own hand back into position and used that opportunity to stick his two feet out.

Sizz-Lorr yelled in pain as he made Zim's feet clash into his own ribcage. He heard a crack and pain flared greatly in that region. He dropped Zim to hold there; glaring at him all the while. When he was about to charge at Zim again, he met the force of a metal fist colliding against his face. He flew into the wall and crashed through the restaurant. The assailant was Computer who was hovering via jump-pack. "There's are exit! Let's go!" She hollered and went through the hole she created with Sizz-Lorr's body.

They followed her as well as the Charghans in the restaurant. The Charghans were herding civilians, protecting them with their bodies. Hakhajka immediately ran up to Zim's pace and didn't go any faster. "You know him. Tell me, who was-" She was paused as plasma bolts flew ahead from behind her, the heat reaching their bodies as they passed. She looked back at the large army of Irken soldiers, drones and ships chasing their group. Their numbers were steadily growing as more and more Irken military joined along to annihilate them. Realizing that this wasn't the time she pointed ahead. "We have a Charghan cruiser burrowed underground. We'll fly off-world to escape. They cannot keep up with our FTL-method." She looked back at the civilians who were growing tired.

 **"Any of you who wishes to, you may follow us to our realm of space! Those who wish to stay then you may run off now!"** She roared over the group to be heard properly. A large group of the civilians ran off away from their group. However, a lot of them were not spared as a coordinated fire from Voot Cruisers, infantry and Spittle Runners mowed most of them down. Their screams washed away by the loud sounds of explosions. The survivors ran back to their group to stay safer. _They would include civilians into this rubbish? How dishonorable._

They managed to rush into a building, startling many pedestrians as they barred the doors closed. Hakhajka looked at Zim and strode over to him. She towered over him as she glared down at him. "As I was saying, who was that large Irken. It seemed that you knew him." She growled. Her face was twisted into a wild and angry expression and her presence was very intimidating.

"That was Sizz-Lorr. He is a fry-cook of Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster. I used to be one of his employees but... he didn't take my quitting from his job quite well..." Zim scratched the back of his head. Hakhajka looked at him for a moment before nodding with suspicion. She did not seem to believe him but took his answer as enough. "Hakhaj, thanks for taking us along with you. I know you didn't have much choice to do so but... thank you..."

Hakhajka's was surprised but only showed a smile. She patted his back. "No problem, just doing as my mother and father taught me and the rest of my siblings." She gestured over at the Charghans assembled. Though her eyes grew frantic as she realized that one of her siblings were missing. "Klaruss? Klaruss!" She looked around, she towered over all of the other Charghans in height by one inches to 3 feet. She looked at each of them. One of the charghans, a female walked over. She took off her helmet slowly to reveal crying eyes; her tears glowing a luminescent white. She shook her head. Hakhajka's expression saddened and she shedded tears. She looked down at the the other female and hugged her then she hugged everyone of them.

"I have failed in protecting all of you. As the eldest, it is my duty to protect my _Iklat._ Since I have failed, then I must give up my life to make sure the rest of you live." She looked at Gharuth. "Gharuth, you are now the eldest. Because of what I am about to do." Gharuth's eyes widened as she opened the barred doors and walked out with all of her siblings trying to pull her back in. Her fists were shrouded with a white vapor and she pushed all of them with her hands. They flew back a few feet but that was enough time for her to slam the large doors shut and weld them together with her vapor-covered hands. As she stuck her hand between the hinges of the doors, they welded together.

She looked down at her hands. "You have not failed me before Char: The essence of all Charghans..." She looked at the approaching army. "As I take up this suicidal venture, make sure you allow me to kill many foes in the coming battle." She started to jog towards the army and the Char in her hands grew brighter as well as her eyes. "Let me rip many of them to shreds, kill many of their brothers as they have to mine." The Char in her hands grew more erratic and her eyes were bleeding the vapor. She started to run at the army. **"Carry me through this battle as I avenge one my brothers!"** She sprinted headlong into the enemy lines as the Char in her body changed to a bright _red,_ the carapace on her head was bleeding the bright vapor making her look like a demon **A/N: Imagine Godzilla..**. Her eyes were wild as she charged into them, roaring like monster all the while.

* * *

Zim looked at the other Charghans and his companions. The Charghans were talking and roaring amongst themselves; worried for their sister. Computer was meanwhile almost done prying the door open with the help of several other Charghans. The sounds coming outside were quite loud. A lot of explosions and screams. Zim sighed and walked to the door. "Here, let me help." He tried to help but Computer pushed him backwards to a wall.

"No, we're perfectly capable of-" A loud explosion was heard as a large bursted through the wall and grabbed Zim by his body. The wall fully broke from another hand and Sizz-Lorr appeared holding Zim.

"You are mine now." Sizz-lorr chuckled and flew off. Leaving a dazed Computer and angry Charghans who were firing upon him. Computer slumped to her knees as the weight of organic-like emotions weighed her down. She felt overwhelming _guilt_ and _sadness_ as her face was stained with tears. She breathed out softly and stood up. She activated the jump-pack implanted to her back and flew off after Zim. Determined to bring him back to her...

Soon enough later, she saw the frycook and Zim in sight. Her Zim. Zim was struggling as best as he could, he surprisingly put up a good fight and defense against the larger Irken. It was practically an air brawl. They glanced against a sky car causing it to veer away and crash into a building. She saw Zim grab Sizz-Lorr's large spatula weapon and ram it into his jetpack, causing it to lose all of its power and smoke and pink fire to sprout out of it. They yelled as they fell, the whiplash doing a number on their bodies. All pedestrians on the streets ran away from where they were going to crash.

They crashed into a large field. Sizz-Lorr's jetpack was on fire and was spewing smoke and fire where the spatula was jammed. He took it off frantically and was trying to pry his spatula out of his jetpack. Computer landed next to Zim and she pulled him up and examined him for any injuries. Finding none, she looked up and her face was teary and she hugged him, muttering an apology. Zim was confused by this and just softly and uncertainly hugged her back. They looked at Sizz-Lorr trying his hardest to bring his large spatula to bear on them. Pillars of light was sprouting from the jetpack. Zim and Computer were backing away from the malfunctioning machine; Sizz-Lorr was none the wisest, he was busy letting loose a large slur of curses and threats at him like a rabid dog.

 ** _"WHEN I GET MY SPATULA ON YOU! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE HARD-SMOKED GLAZED VORT HAM! THE GLAZING BEING YOUR BLOOD AND THE SMOKE BEING THE SMELL COMING FROM ALL THE TOILETS YOU WILL CLEAN!"_** He grunted with large effort as his spatula would't pry free from the rampant machine. Finally, he got the spatula out of the machine with a final growl. Even more pillars of light came from the machine. Sizz-Lorr looked down at the machine dumbly as the outer chassis of the machine fell apart completely and all there was, was a bright pink glowing orb. "..."

The machine exploded violently, Zim and Computer were well away from the blast radius. However, the shockwave knocked them to their backs. A large pillar of smoke speared upwards and pink fire was left as well as a sizable crater. They got up and were walking away. A loud roar was heard as Zim looked behind him only to be tackled to the ground by the rampant frycook. Sizz-Lorr suffered from third-degree burns and his armor was mostly burnt away except for parts fused to his flesh by the extreme heat and force of the explosion.

Sizz-Lorr slammed his fist into Zim's face causing him to bleed from his mouth. **"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"** Computer body checked Sizz-Lorr off of Zim with the help of her jump-pack. Sizz-Lorr rolled far away crashing into a building. Foodcourtia was plump with the loud sounds of war as Irken soldiers hunted down establishments that didn't obey the new law set forth. The war was especially loud in the direction that the Charghans were held at. Computer picked up Zim wordlessly and slipped him over her back. Loud whirs were heard as a squad of Charghans flew down to them. They weren't using any type of notable propulsion system but if any looked closely they would see that the air was being distorted around them. They landed in front of the two of them.

"Are you both alright?" The shortest Charghan said, standing at 8 feet. He looked over at Zim and a the armor plates on his chest armor moved about and ejected a small amount of flying bugs that flew about. They moved over to Zim and were crawling all over giving Zim a ticklish feeling yet restoring lost tissue. However, some of the damage done to Zim left scar tissue. They flew back to the Charghan and went inside of his chest armor; the plates shifting back to normal. Zim looked over at the little bugs and the Charghan curiously. "The benefits of Charghan bio-engineering." was all the Charghan said. However, a loud growl was heard as Sizz-Lorr stumbled towards them.

The four Charghans charged at him and pinned the Irken down. One of them was punched in the face but it barely felt it as its head was only moved by a tiny amount. They restrained the large Irken. Despite being taller than Hakhajka, the shorter one of them had him restrained to his back. Easily being able to lift him. Many onlookers were observing the strange aliens as they saved the Irken and robot. A Vortian came up to them. "Wow. Thank you for saving those two. That guy was being really unruly."

The Charghans nodded. Sizz-Lorr just grunted at the Vortian and looked away; clearly not liking his position. "What are you guys anyway?" Another spectator walked forward. The female had on a purple hood and had blue eyes but her features were hidden. The Charghans looked around at the increasing crowd that was surrounding them. "Wow, I've never seen that type of technology before. It looks quite advanced." The same hooded alien walked forward, examining their armor.

The Charghans backed up a bit more. "We're called Charghans. And we've had the time to enhance our technology." They got ready to leave with Zim hopping on Computer's back. "We have a war to fight to save our sister."

Before they could leave however a loud voice rang out. "WAIT!" A meekrob floated forward. "My race is currently at war with the Irkens. We're holding out, however, we need support."

"My race was enslaved by the Irkens to be used as cargo workers... our planet was turned into a delivery planet..." A screwhead walked forward. "We all need help..." His voice was sad.

The Charghans were looking around frantically, helpless to the cries and worries of the increasing crowd. "We have to leave. Our sister needs help... We will make sure the Charghan Egalitarian responds..." The four Charghans flew away along with Computer and Zim. When the building that they were holed up in was in sight they saw many bright lights, beams and bullets fly about. Also the occasional fast flying spark of light from an unknown form of railgun striking and downing a Spittle Runner or Voot Cruiser. A mortar striking a large enemy column and missiles flying about.

The Charghans had set up an AA nest on top of the building and various others. The sky was lit up as fast flying lights trailed upwards to meet ships with great force. Megadoomers patrolled about, crushing anything in their way. "Where did you guys get the ordinance to hide all of this?" Zim yelled over the loud chaos.

"Remember when Hakhaj said about the cruiser hidden underground? Well it has other Charghans on it. Our family is large and this is barely a fraction of our numbers. We have many things on it to wage a large planetary war." The Charghan put on his helmet. "Reminds me of the Nebulae Wars I fought in fourty centuries ago against the Hiragoss... damn you Blackhole technology..." His voice was being distorted by his helmet and he reminisced a moment on a memory long past. Zim heard large sounds coming from the East and he looked at a large column of tanks rolling across. They were big and had large cannons as well as many turrets. They moved to engage the enemy, each firing high caliber rounds that turned anything into burnt scrap metal.

Zim looked around for his other companions and found Dib, Gaz and Gir. Minimoose was asleep with Gir. Dib was seated down looking around frantically to avoid any stray firepower. Gaz was busy holding a weapon that she most likely confiscated from a scared Vortian and she was firing at the Irken army along with the Charghans and other races. Zim and Computer jogged up to them. "Hey! Are you guys alright?" Zim called over to Gaz. She looked at him with an annoyed expression and resumed firing at the Irkens.

Dib looked at Zim. "We should be asking you that. That crazy Irken just came out of nowhere and swiped you." Dib responded. He got up and patted Zim's back. "But yeah, we're fine. The Charghans made sure that we were safe."

"I don't know why but they have support from every being on the planet that isn't Irken or loyal. There are riots and firefights all over from what I hear." A loud stomping was heard as a raging Megadoomer appeared and smashed a Charghan to pizza and pushed the others away with the shockwave of its attack. It brought its arsenal to bear as it shredded some others. It took a direct hit from a missile fired at a higher vantage point. It brought it's weaponry to bear as one of the secondary operators fired plasma after plasma up at the aggressor. A yell was heard as a body fell down from high up and hit the ground with a thud. The missile launcher fell along as well and exploded when it hit the ground, damaging one of the megadoomer's legs.

Some of the tanks pointed their cannons at the megadoomer and blew it apart; noticing how high a threat it could be. However, a Spittle Runner flew across and bombed two of the tanks. Taking them out as well as the crew. Soon enough, the Spittle Runner was being intercepted by a strange craft that moved as if they were flying dragons that seemed to sway and _dance_ in the air. It strafed around the Spittle Runner, lighting it up with its armament. Soon, the sky was filled with these strange aircraft as they either bombed positions or intercepted hostile aircraft.

The Charghans cheered as their main force had approached their location to support them. Pretty soon, a large _rumble_ was heard throughout the air as a _large_ ship suddenly appeared. It was flying out of the ground as bits of metal and dirt fell to the ground as it continued its ascent. This thing was as big as an Irken battleship! It stayed into position as all movement on the ground stopped. All eyes on the large war machine. It looked utilitarian and had white swirling lines all across its body. The center of the ship had a giant hole as well as metal poles that had the white swirling lines striking them. It was approximately ten kilometers long give or take.

It flew closer and closer. Suddenly, loud mechanical whirs were heard as various panels on the ship opened up and _thousands_ of gun placements sprouted upwards, pointing at the whole Irken line. As one, the ship lit up as the guns shot forth millions of flying white vapors. Each of the little bits were quite explosive and dotted the landscape and buildings with craters.

Hakhajka was being helped to the building they were at by another Charghan. She was rested down, exhausted from her rampage. She grimaced at the various bodies of her kin then she fell asleep. Zim looked back at his companions. "I'm gonna go get are ship! We need to leave quickly!" He looked over at Computer. "Computer, lets go." She nodded and carried Zim. But before that, Hakhajka woke up and threw a device at Zim. Zim caught it and looked down at it. "Here, take it. It's an IFF tag so that we know not to shoot at you." She promptly fell asleep again. Zim and Computer flew off.

They arrived at their landing pad; finding the ship untouched. The chaos was still quite alive as what Dib had said rang true. The Irkens found themselves pressured with the panic all over and the giant metal behemoth seen quite clearly even at this distance...

By now, the other Irken ships moved to intercept the giant behemoth. Zim watched as an Irken ship fired a bright pink beam at the side of the ship only for a white vapor-like field to appear around the whole thing. The ship retaliated by turning towards that ship and immediately plowing through it, causing the Irken ship to explode violently. The debris flew across the whole planet at high speeds. Zim saw burnt bodies and body parts rain down as well. That ship had unbelievable maneuverability.

The ship turned to another and the center hole glowed a bright white as the metal poles started glowing white. Ten minutes later, the ship ejected a large slug enshrouded with the white vapor and it flew across in a blink of an eye; completely spearing the whole ship and causing it to explode violently as well. Various aircraft were swarming the behemoth yet it remained undeterred in the destruction it caused.

They landed down and nearly avoided a shot from a trigger happy Irken soldier. Computer retaliated by shooting an eyebeam at the unfortunate Irken. Zim and Computer got into the ship and flew off. However, they encountered a lot of firepower coming their way from _everywhere._ Zim expertly dodged a missile that nearly blew his ship apart. "This is crazy... we have to get off-world quickly..." Computer muttered.

"We have to use the Charghans as cover... if we just leave now then It'd be suicide... they have the whole planet on lock down. And any ships coming in or out will be shot at." Zim replied. Computer nodded understandingly. They reached their area and Dib and the rest of them boarded the ship.

However, they were intercepted by two Charghan aircraft. _'Irken "Zim", Hakhaj wanted us to escort you to our cruiser. You will be safer if you are with us. Currently, we're getting requests from all over from civilians for us take them with us. So our airforce is a little preoccupied with evacuations and combat. This will only take a moment.'_ A deep monstrous voice of a male Charghan explained. They were escorted to the ship and a slot on the side of the ship suddenly opened up. They flew in and were inside the hangar of the ship.

The ship was bustling with activity as large amounts of Charghans went about and tended to wounded civilians or repaired machinery...

The Irken Empire have woken up a raging beast...

* * *

 **A/N: Ah... I was hoping that I would be able to reach to 5,000 words this chappy... oh well. Maybe next time. Oh and remember guys... please review, follow and fave! This is my lifeblood and encouragement to keep the story going!**


	6. Ch6: War of Foodcourtia Act 2

**A/N: Sorry for the obscenely late update. But I was very busy with a lot of things and I just couldn't make enough time. Thank you all for the reviews.**

 **However, I find it sort of degrading that stories that look like they've been typed on an iphone have more reviews, favs and follows than most of the really good ones. *Cough* *Cough* Mine included... heheh...  
** **I can name a few other stories that are quite good and do not have a lot of attention.**

 **Anyway, enough about me... LETS GET ON WITH THIS STORY!**

 **As the war continues to be waged on Foodcourtia, reinforcements are sent to silence any resistance and Zim and his crew and their Charghan allies will find themselves inside a very tight situation.**

 **Chapter 6: War of Foodcourtia Act 2**

* * *

As the three aircrafts came closer inside of the hangar, Zim suddenly felt his ship move on its own accord. He looked about and found that his ship was consumed in a white vapor. He watched as his ship was placed on a landing pad by the enigmatic force. The two Charghan aircraft that were escorting him zoomed back outside and immediately engaged an Irken Spittle Runner carrying a megadoomer that thought it could get lucky by entering the ship. When his ship was placed on the landing pad he opened the back of his ship and the rest walked out sans Zim and Computer who stayed back.

Zim walked towards her; stopping when he was just two paces away. "Computer... thanks for saving my life..." He looked at her gratefully. She nodded at him but remained silent with an intense stare and a tiny frown. "I... I did not want to go back to him... for that, I'm really thankful." Zim took on a distant look as his eyes turned gray, all those customers who ridiculed him... the foul stenches... cleaning the toilets filled with various unidentified materials, sludges and even tentacles... Computer's expression turned into an understanding and sympathetic expression as she recalled what the Irken Empire had set in place for Zim. Continuous work without pay or leave as punishment? She would say that that was worse than what she endured on Earth. Zim stuck out one of his hands as his eyes returned to the grayish-red that they usually seemed to be. Computer slowly looked down at it. "I know that back on Earth we've had our differences. I should've treated you better and with more respect."

"Let's take this opportunity to, put aside our differences and let - as humans say - bygones be bygones. That is, if you're willing?" Zim asked delicately. Computer closed the distance and urged him along softly to a chair. When Zim sat down, she sat on a chair across from him.

"I am willing, but first you have to promise me this: That you will listen to my ideas more often and that you will actually consider them." She pointed at him with a stern glance.

"Okay." Zim nodded. Computer stuck her hand out and Zim took it and they shook their hands together firmly. They joined the others outside the ship. The others gave them curious glances as they no longer saw tension between the two. In fact, they walked together closely as one would with an ally. A Charghan wielding a fair-sized assault rifle called them while walking over to them.

"Hey! You the group Hakhaj sent up?" He asked.

"Yes." Zim replied.

"Well, things aren't looking too good. They're sending us everything they got and we've lost a battalion to airstrikes from one of their ships. We're gonna have to stay here a bit longer to evacuate everyone." The armor on the Charghan's torso shifted and he pulled out a small gray stone. The stone suddenly brightened and an image showed up of the intense firefight below. The image was moving around as if it from someone's perspective. The screen showed gray and strong hands gripping a cannon and aiming at a balcony of Irkens firing down at rebelling civilians. The cannon made a loud sound and pushed the person operating it back a few steps. A white projectile exited it and hit a section of a building causing Irken bodies to fall out or get blown to bits. "Hakhaj, I have Zim with me." The person identified as the female Charghan turned to look up at the large behemoth. She ducked down when a plasma shot hit her shields by her shoulder armor.

 _'Zim, I'm sorry that we cannot get you out of here in time.'_ Hakhajka's voice rang out. She popped out of cover and mowed down several Irkens with her large blasts of her heavy-looking pistol. She pressed a button on it and fired a heavy round into an Irken's kneecap; completely shattering it. The irken doubled over in pain whilst gripping the stump where his leg used to be. She silenced him with a second shot to his head, causing it to turn into mush.

Hakhajka moved up her pistol to cover the Jetpacking Charghan from surrounding hostiles. She switched her pistol to its automatic setting and blitzed a group Irkens aiming to shoot the Charghan out of the sky. She was paused as she heard heavy footsteps and loud discharges of plasma being flung. Red beams zoomed across her vision, nearly taking her head off. She looked to her right to find a charging Megadoomer. _'Augmentations, make this work...'_ She mumbled to herself as she ran towards the giant machine and slid under it. It attempted to stomp her but her back armor suddenly opened up and twin plumes of white vapor came out as she zoomed away from where she was about to stomped.

She climbed up its legs and reached its top. One of the Irkens mounting the side turrets noticed her presence as his antennae curled. He quickly looked up at her and pulled out a Plasma SMG. As the Irken tried to fire the weapon, she grabbed the weapon and turned it upwards causing the plasma to discharge towards the sky. As the Irken continuously fired the weapon, she wrestled it out of his grip and smacked the weapon across his face. The Irken gunner grew dazed as his head was knocked back. Hakhajka took the opportunity to punch the Irken's jugular; crushing it and making the Irken vomit his own blood violently. He slumped to the side; lifeless.

She turned to take out the other gunner and the operator but was met with a foot to her stomach. She was knocked backwards and fell off the Megadoomer. The jetpacking Charghan from before dashed straight on top of the Megadoomer and slammed down on it. The Hammer clobbered the whole cockpit as a mini explosion occurred. The Megadoomer teetered onto its side with the last gunner flailing and screaming in terror as he fell off the war machine. The Charghan dashed backwards as the Megadoomer fell on the Irken gunner and exploded violently.

The Charghan landed and nodder at her. Suddenly, a swarm of Irkens ambushed and rushed him together. He swung his hammer around, causing the hammer to repeatedly make mini explosions of white vapor as it struck and broke through flesh and bone. An Irken managed to climbed onto his back and was carving into the Charghan's back; piercing the Charghan's poorly protected back. The Charghan screamed in bloody murder as he tried to shake and grab the Irken off. The Irken pulled out a grenade and slammed it into the Charghan's open wound. The Charghan roared and grabbed the Irken and tore the Irken apart.

The Charghan's back exploded violently; causing the Charghan's jetpack to explode as well causing the Charghan's body to fly apart in many directions. The Irkens were getting more physical and were using unconventional warfare. _'Casualties are extremely high... We'll have to get outside help from a Main Assault Force to speed up planetary evacuation of civilians. That will take a lot of time. '_ The anguish in her voice was great as she watched another of her brethren get torn apart.

The stone was turned off.

Gaz came forward. "Well I don't want to stay here the whole time being bored... I want to help." She offered. Dib's eyes widened in surprise.

"Gaz, you shouldn't! Down there is chaos!"

"I know. But I'm the one who works as the military contractor back on Earth with her own company." Gaz retorted and looked back at the Charghan. "Give me a weapon." She commanded and the Charghan nodded and gestured for them to follow. Dib sighed and followed as well... worried if they will get out of this alive with their bodies and their minds fully intact. When they reached the armory which was a whole building inside the ship, they got a good look at the weapons on display. A lot of the people milling about in the armory building were civilians who volunteered to fight the Irkens.

The Charghan stopped by the doorway and gestured all over. "Here, have a look at all the weapons. Speak to the Armory Master if you have any concerns or if you want to be fitted with some basic armor; power armor is reserved for those who want to join our Egalitarium." The Charghan left the building. Gaz walked around to examine the weapons. A solemn yet familiar glint was in her eyes. Scrutinizing each weapon for what use they could serve. Dib was looking at her with a worried stare.

Zim came up beside Gaz. "What do you see?" Zim asked. Gaz looked at him and gestured at a small looking pistol.

"That one looks compact, yet it might be small for a reason. Maybe its an automatic? High velocity rounds? Stealth purposes for soft targets?" She picked it up but found that it was sort of... heavy... "Judging by its weight, it must be something else entirely." She placed it back down and moved over to a pretty normal sized Short-Rifle.

"This will do." She picked up the Short-Rifle. Zim picked up an Assault Rifle. Gaz looked at her brother expectantly.

"If you want me to pick up one then I won't." Dib said to Gaz.

"Well, if you don't wish to be useful down there then you could always wait up here while I'm down there." Gaz retorted. They stared at eachother silently for a moment before Dib sighed and picked up a random weapon but didn't pay attention to its size as it slid across and fell down heavily to the floor. He yelped at the noise causing Gaz to laugh at his antics.

A Charghan came over and regarded Dib silently for a moment. He bent down and picked up the _Cannon_ and placed the large weapon back on the table, all the while staring at him. "Treat my babies with respect. If you can barely move them, don't try to carry them." The Charghan warned him in a deep guttural voice. This one was standing at about ten feet and was pretty lean compared to other Charghan males.

"Are you the Armory Master?" Gaz asked him.

"Yeah, what do you need?" The Armory Master looked down at her.

"I need armor and ammo." She replied.

"Okay. We'll do ammo first." The Charghan pulled out a... piece of paper..? Specifically, it was a notepad. He turned his head to stairs. **"JAAAAAAHHHLLLK!"** The Charghan bellowed, his voice shook the whole building and he gained a lot of attention.

A short and slim female Charghan standing at six feet rushed downstairs and stood at attention in front of the larger Charghan that dwarfed her. The Charghan was carrying two large gray cans across their back and had on a bandolier with ammo on it. It didn't seem to be a bother for her at all. "Yes, father?"

"We got volunteers." The Armory Master ripped out a note and took out a long black stony stick. He looked at Gaz. "What ammo type do you want? Kinetic or Char."

Gaz was too distracted by the ringing in her ears and the antics that just went on in front of her. She ignored it and refocused her eyes on the waiting Charghan. "What does Char do?"

The Charghan snorted softly and folded his arms. "It kill things." Gaz rolled her eyes and gave an impatient grunt.

"I mean, what separates it from Kinetic or energy-based munitions?" Gaz asked with a reserved tone; angered by the Charghan's attitude.

"Right. Its good enough as ammunition, it acts like plasma as it melts and burns armor and flesh well enough. Though, it can do what a normal projectile does - basically, they can bleed. It boils body fluids where it strikes and pierces; not a good way to go out. More potent than both projectiles combined." The Charghan snorted softly. "Though only Charghans can operate it as its vapor form. I'll make yours a solid form and set you up with some canisters." The Charghan walked away and was soon lost in sight to the various milling aliens.

"That was... interesting." Computer regarded the conversation with an amused expression. Heavy hoofsteps were rapidly becoming louder as Jahlk bounded towards them with ammunition in her palms. She rested them on a nearby table full of weapons and turned fully towards Gaz.

"Come. We're gonna get you fitted into some wrappings and bandoliers." She jerked her head upstairs. Gaz nodded and followed her. Dib looked after them with a worried frown.

Zim was looking at Dib as he felt bad for the Human's predicament. He take a calm breath and let it out and put a hand on Dib's shoulder calmly. "What's wrong Dib?" Zim asked Dib with a neutral expression. Dib grunted and tried to shrug his hand off but he held a stubborn grip.

"Get off, I'm fine." Dib glanced at Zim with an annoyed expression. Zim shook his head and let go.

"As you humans say, it is better to talk to other people about your feelings than letting those feelings spread." Zim lectured him with a calm tone.

"Y'know, that only applies with friends, family and psychiatrists right?" Dib fired back at him. Zim sighed and took his hand off.

"Fine. Be that way, but we're gonna be staying together from here on out right? So we might as well get used to eachother." Zim shook his head and walked off.

"Wait." Dib stopped him with a firm grip on Zim's shoulder. Zim turned to face him with an amused expression. "Fine. I'll talk..."

* * *

Gaz looked at herself at a mirror. She had a large pauldron that stretched around her collar bones and neck all the way to her wrists. She had metal plates that adorned her hands, knuckles, shins and knees. Her stomach and breasts had plates that shifted around with a mental command and these were used to store various things. It wasn't the power armor that the Charghans normally wore but it was an exoskeleton that the Charghans offered to other alien species to work under them as Mercenaries or Couriers. That is _if_ they accepted the power armor.

Gaz looked down at herself and felt... _better._ As in... _Stronger... Faster... Smarter... More Connected..?_ The last one was punctuated as she felt the presences of every person wearing the armor or Charghans wearing their own power armors. Each had a varying presence that shifted the world of her mind marking them as a powerful user or an inadequate one. She kept on looking down at herself, admiring how the armor hugged her form well yet felt so _sturdy._

Suddenly, a mediocre presence walked behind her and she turned around to find Jahlk looking at her with a calm smile. "The armor suits you. I just hope you can perform as well as your features." Jahlk winked at her and walked off. Gaz's cheeks flushed as she stared after the Charghan. _Did she just..?_ Gaz thought as her mind went completely blank. She didn't want anyone to see her like this and she needed to cover her face! Suddenly, a cool and soft feeling spread across her face. She breathed softly as her heart rate climbed at the sudden feeling.

She turned to look at the mirror and blanched as a grey substance that was the same color as her armor crawled up her neck. She watched as it reached her chin and started stretching outwards to form a covering around her face. It left room for her face like an astronaut's helmet. She saw that the helmet did not have a visible opening and that it was just a metal helmet attached to her armor. It was a one-sided view thingy.

She was dissatisfied with the results. Suddenly, she watched as the helmet took a different shape that had orange glowing eye ports and large horns that stretched backwards like a demon. She nodded, smiling. However...

A small part of the helmet opened up, revealing her mouth, chin and nose. Another part opened up and her hair fell out from behind. _I wonder if i could make my hair move around_ _ethereally..._ Gaz thought excitedly to herself. With a desire, white glowing vapor started to course through her hair in waves as it started moving around in an invisible smooth breeze. _Awesome._ Gaz smiled to herself in the mirror. She manipulated the armor more, turning it black and some parts a dark purple. A skull lay in the center of her breast armor with its eye sockets glowing a vibrant orange.

She walked down the stairs, calmly approaching the group. Dib looked at her then turned back. He did a double take and backed away. "Uhh..."

Gaz smiled. "It's me you idiot." Dib looked at her as her helmet deformed suddenly deformed into metal and went down to her neck armor.

"Gaz!?" Dib bellowed out in astonishment.

"What did you expect a demon? I wanted armor, they escorted me for armor and I got armor." She rolled her eyes. Dib sighed in apparent embarrassment and kept silent. The Armory Master walked over immediately towards Gaz. His eyes were wide open.

"I see that your mind has already shaped the armor... Only beings with a high mental capacity could possibly hope of ever doing this..." The Charghan spoke with great admiration and awe.

"Guess I'm just that special..." She chuckled to herself.

Dib rolled his eyes. "Yeah... or the armor is scared that you might do something horrible to it..." He muttered. Gaz glared at him with a playful pout.

"Right well now that this is done, is there anything else you people nee-" The Armory Master was paused as the whole ship shook. He held his balance despite his very high center of gravity. Others were not so lucky...

A Vortian tripped over Dib's fallen body and fell forward. He knocked his head on a table and made a rifle fall over. The rifle hit the ground and discharged a shot of Char in its vapor form. The vicious projectile glanced the Charghan's face and hit the ceiling. The Armory Master only flinched slightly as the Char didn't effect his body but the kinetic force gashed his cheek slightly. The glowing white blood of the Charghan was leaking across the side of his face.

The Vortian stood up and apologized frantically to the Armory Master. "Argh. It's fine, just a little scratch. We have bigger things to worry about." The Charghan took out one of those increasingly familiar stones except this one was small. It glowed a soft white as it was activated. "Does anyone know what the hell's going on out there? We shouldn't be feeling anything unless the shields are down!" The Charghan bellowed into the device.

 _"That is because the shields **ARE** down!" _ A sharp response came back from a light-voice male Charghan. _"We have new signatures that are coming in! From orbit!"_ Every activity stopped as all eyes were facing the Armory Master and the Stone. _"We have ship analogues as Corvettes, Cruisers, Destroyers, five Dreadnoughts and one... Upper-Dreadnought! Numbering in... **SIX HUNDRED THOUSAND VESSELS!** " _The voice grew frantic. _"Hold on! We have a message coming in from the Upper-Dreadnought. Should I-"_

 **"Do it!"** The Armory Master barked in impatience. A soft confirmation was the response and some audio distortion sounded through.

The various screens on the walls sparked to life as a female Irken was on screen.

Zim looked at the screen and backed away. His breathing quickened and his eyes were shifting between red, gray and black constantly. He was sweating profusely and his hands were balled in fists...

Her eyes were purple; holding an intense stare, her mouth was in a calm and reserved frown; dark and threatening in its own way.

 _"N-No..."_ Zim mumbled out, catching the attention of a few patrons and all of his companions. Dib stood at his side and placed a placating hand on his back. His own expression troubled.

Adorned across her face were various scars and her body looked junoesque with lean yet powerful muscles everywhere... She wore a dark-purple vest with smooth gray armor plating. Her arms were exposed; sturdy and toned, scarred all the same.

 _"I killed you..!"_ He whispered out.

She looked towards a lesser Irken off-screen and jerked her head at the screen. The dull whirring of white-noise was replaced by the crisp sounds of voices of Irkens milling about and tending to the Irken ship. There was a light cough - coming from the female Irken - that silenced all noise on the ship. She stood from her seat in a calm manner.

 _"Charghans."_ Her voice sounded out in a cool voice that sent shivers through their spines. _"I am Commander Tak of the Outer Disciplinary Fleet. Your actions warrant a swift and painful punishment."_ There was silence as she let the words sink in. _"However, I am giving you a chance to leave Foodcourtia immediately. If you do not cease and desist this pointless rebellion then my fleet will make sure that your ship and all of you meet an abrupt end."_

Her face suddenly contorted into an evil grin with a crazed and far-away look. _"And I know that you're out there Zim. Wherever you are, I will find you. And I will deal a most long awaited punishment for that pathetic excuse of a death you've inflicted on me."_ Zim stormed out of the armory in a blind panic towards his ship; Computer following after him to try her best to console him. His emotions gone haywire.

 _I cannot believe it. After all that... you live!?_ Zim thought in a frantic frenzy. _Dammit... Fuck..._ Zim punched the hull of his ship in anger. He swung on Computer and grabbed her by the shoulders. "She's fucking back! I cannot believe it! What the fuck!" He yelled in Computer's face; to her minor annoyance.

Computer wiped the spittle that had fallen on her face. She calmly grabbed Zim's hand and led him into the ship. She rested on a floor-mounted chair and calmly grabbed Zim and made him sit along her body. She was softly caressing his face as she gave soft words. She had no idea what she was doing but it felt... right... Zim's antennae lowered submissively as he relaxed visibly. He sighed softly and soon fell asleep; the day exhausting him beyond measure.

 _Darkness. A cold and eerie darkness. Pain was felt all over Zim's body as he could do nothing. Bolted in one unknown place. Through the darkness twin pairs of ominous purple orbs bore through his sole as they crept closer and closer._

 _The orbs looked over to twin red ones and bobbed up and down curtly. The red ones responded in kind and some dim purple lighting sprung forth. It made everything barely visible except for making out dark shapes better. Suddenly, pain exploded across Zim's face as he was hit with a heavy blow across the face. The aggressor was tall and imposing. Lean but muscular and toned as well. They were glaring down at Zim in a cold fury. The eyes lifeless as they bore into Zim's soul._

 _"Hello, Zim. I'm so glad to finally meet you again after our last reunion... y'know... when you **shot me into space aimlessly to let me wander about?** " A female British accent came from the ominous figure. She finished her sentence with a heavy blow to Zim's stomach, making him double over and dry heave. "Yes, yes, sing for me... Do the song of pain... the song I've gotten used to singing when you left me to rot..." The silhouette walked off to somewhere in the dark and came back holding a long tube-like protrusion with electricity sparking all around it. _

_"You've fucked me over Zim... real hard. Now as any good-natured person would do I have to return the favor... tenfold. MiMi. Turn him over..." The voice commanded coldly as the many large mechanical arms holding him in place turned him over onto his stomach. His struggles not causing any disturbance._

 **A/N: Well... that happened. Looks like Zim has found himself in quite the pickle! How will he get out of this one (mostly) unscathed?**


End file.
